


Sunrise

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny watches the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pass It On Writing" challenge at fandomverse on LJ. The prompt was 'sunrise'. This is unbeta'd.

Danny woke with a start. He turned and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 5:30am. He groaned and rolled over. He wasn’t surprised to see the other side of the bed empty. He tried going back to sleep, but quickly gave up.

He stumbled out of the bed, pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, then headed down stairs. There was already some coffee brewing, so he grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup. He then made his way out to the lanai and then down to the beach. He sat down in one of the chairs there, and looked out over the water.

The sun had begun to rise over the ocean, and he watched in wonder at the beauty of it. Since he’d moved into the beach house, it had been rare that he’d actually woken in time to witness it. He was not a morning person, at all.

He wasn’t aware when Steve sat down next to him in the other chair. Steve had been on his usual morning swim and had been surprised to see Danny sitting there when he returned.

“You like what you see?”

Danny startled, but recovered quickly. “It’s beautiful.”

“I told you it was.”

“Yeah, and for once, you were right.”

“Hey!” Steve punched Danny in the shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for?”

Steve just gave him one of his goofy grins. Danny always melted at that look.

“I may have to do this more often.”

“Maybe one of these days, I’ll actually get you out for a swim, too.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” He smirked.

They smiled at each other, then turned and continued to watch the sunrise.

 _Yeah,_ Danny thought. _I’ll have to do this more often._


End file.
